Gravity falls Labryinth
by mike2324232
Summary: The story here is based on the unaired episode that should have been aired in season 1 middle. I do not own gravity falls or any of its characters. Rated t for violence. If you do not like conspiracy theories, do not read this. No pincest.
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

**Chapter 1: The kidnaping**

Dipper watched as his sister Mabel, and his friends, Soos, and Wendy were about to be killed, by him!

It all started a week earlier when a strange man came to their door. Dipper opened the door to find a man dressed in all black and a hood waiting for him.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked the mysterious man.

"…"

"What do you want?"

"…"

Dipper then closed the door and ran upstairs. He grabbed journal number three and began to read. He read and read, going through every single page he could think of, but every time he found nothing. He heard a knock at the door. He walked down stairs to see who it was but Mabel had already answered the door.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked the person who was out of Dippers view.

"Hello is your grunkle Stan home?" The figure asked, in a voice sounding familiar yet Dipper could not place where it came from.

"GRUNKLE STAN! There's someone at the door for you!" Mabel yelled trying to get Stans attention.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Stan said as he entered the room.

"Ah it's good to see you again Stan." The figure said.

"Ah Henry please come in." Stan said inviting the figure in, "Kids get down here."

"What is it?" Dipper said coming down from his hiding place.

Standing before him was a kid, about a year older then Dipper. Wearing a navy blue shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and carrying a satchel. Dipper could not help but wonder if he looked familiar. He pushed the thought aside and went down stairs.

"I'd like you to meet Henry, he works security for the shack." Stan said as Soos and Wendy walked in.

"Hello I'm Mabel." Mabel said introducing herself to Him, "And this is my brother Dipper."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

Later that day, everyone was sitting in the living room either watching tv or in Dipper's case, reading. Dipper temporarily put his book down and discovered that Henry was reading a book too, but this book seemed very familiar. He noticed a piece of paper slip from the cover and it revealed a 6 fingered hand with the number 1. Henry quickly realized that the paper had slipped and fixed it. Later Dipper confronted Henry.

"Hey I noticed earlier that you had a book with you, what was it?" Dipper asked him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Henry replied.

"Yeah right I know you know what I'm talking about." Dipper said pulling out his own journal.

"Wait you have number 3?"

"So why do you have number 1?"

"Well let's just say without it I would have died ages ago."

"So Henry, have you ever heard of someone who is clothed in all black that doesn't say a word?"

"Actually yeah but it's not good, the labyrinth master is the only one who comes to mind."

"Labyrinth master?"

"Yeah you should stay away from him if you see him."

"Alright I will."

The next day there was another knock at the door, Dipper answered to find the labyrinth master. Before he could do or say anything the Labyrinth master grabbed him and took him into the labyrinth entrance nearby.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue plan

**Chapter 2: the rescue plan**

Mabel looked around franticly trying to find her brother, she found no trace of him and worse he left the house without even telling her! Something had to be wrong.

"Hey Wendy have you seen Dipper?" Mabel asked as Henry and Soos entered the room.

"Wait Dippers gone missing?" Henry asked Mabel.

"Yeah I haven't been able to find him all day."

"What makes you so sure that he is gone?" Wendy asked.

Mabel held up a small note that said that he had been kidnaped.

"Who could have done this?" Mabel said, worried that they would never find him.

Henry exchanged glances with Soos and Wendy that seemed as if they were saying

_You tell her_

_No you_

_Someone has to_

"Um Mabel." Wendy started

"Your brother was kidnaped by the labyrinth master." Soos blurted out.

"How do you know that Soos?" Mabel asked.

"Well you see Mabel..." Henry started.

"The three of us are the only remaining members of the supernatural protectors of gravity falls." Wendy finished.

"So you guys know about this Labyrinth master?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah there is an entrance near by, but Mabel you may need a weapon, I have a bow, Soos has a sword, and even Henry has a spell book." Wendy explained.

"Does a grappling hook count as a weapon?"

"I would bring it just in case, but I would also recommend using this." Wendy held up a small staff, on it was a symbol of a shooting star.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Mabel asked examining the staff with curiosity.

"Well you've seen bill's wheel right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you see the ten symbols on that wheel represent people, these symbols give people special abilities, for example you are shooting star. So you can summon a fury of shooting stars. This staff will help you to control your powers."

"Alright well then where is the entrance?"

"The forest nearby, come on we don't have much time." Wendy said, looking at her watch.

"Alright lets get going." Henry said, ending the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

**Chapter 3: The awakening**

Dipper heard a noise, he knew something was up. He opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in the mystery shack. He got up and look around. He was dressed in his normal clothes, but he realized that looking down at his clothes, a pine tree was on his shirt. He tried to recall the last thing that happened to him. He realized the last thing that happened was he opened the door, to see the labyrinth master standing there. He was grabbed and taken to the labyrinth. He was in a stone room, incantations filled the room. He felt around and realized he did have the journal. He started to read and translated the runes on the walls. In the low light he was only able to make out a few of the means. He determined that the wall said, _to find the exit you must harness your power. Pine trees are very powerful things. The only way to escape this place is to become what you fear most. Become pine tree. To exit this place you must become Pine Tree. Good luck ~Bill_

"Hmm? Why would bill leave this for me?" He said out loud to himself

The labyrinth master came back, snuffing out all torches that were there. He then proceeded to bind Dipper and take him away. The next thing Dipper knew he looked at his hand, and a pine tree symbol was on his left hand.

Very soon Dipper awoke again, this time he was in the center of a small wheel on the floor. It looked very similar to the wheel that bill had used to teleport away from them in the dream world. He stared at the symbol of a pine tree on his left hand. He wondered how it had appeared and why it was there. Before Dipper could finish his thought the Labyrinth master walked back into the room. He started to speak.

"You are very powerful, you will make a good minion." He said

"I'll never be your minion!" Dipper yelled back at him.

"You do not have a choice in the matter."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"You think your friends will be able to save you?"

"They will save me!"

"You may think what you like, but they will fail to save you."

The labyrinth master walked away from the circle. Dipper tried to leave it, but a blue field of energy appeared and pushed him backward. He studied the circle, he realized that if this circle was the same as bill's there should be a symbol that matched Dippers. He looked at the mark on his hand. He then proceeded to find the mark that matched it on the larger circle. He attempted to pass his hand over the symbol, and the blue field appeared around the symbol but not on it. He wiggled his way out, and as he did his pine tree symbol began to glow a bright blue. He quickly covered his hand and ran for the exit that the labyrinth master did not take. He ran into the darkness of the labyrinth, wondering if he would ever see daylight again.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Darkness

**Chapter 4: Into the darkness**

Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Henry walked into the the darkness of the labyrinth, the door slammed behind them and they were in complete darkness. Henry muttered some words in a language that Mabel could not understand. A small red orb appeared near Henry and showed them a bit of their surroundings. They were standing in a stone tunnel, strange runes lined the wall.

"Ok we have to hurry if we are going to find Dipper." Henry said.

"Alright if the labyrinth master has him then he would be in the center seal." Wendy said

"Where is that?" Mabel asked.

"Well it would be in the center of the Labyrinth, which should be this way." Soos said pointing forward.

"Hey guys why do I have a shooting star symbol on my right hand?" Mabel asked realizing the mark had appeared.

"He is here!" Henry said, looking at his own hand to see a six fingered hand appear.

Mabel looked at Soos and Wendy who also had symbols on their hand. Soos's was a question mark, and Wendy's was a bag of ice. They had worried expressions on their face, Mabel looked at the symbol that was on her right hand as well. She decided to ask the others.

"Hey guys who is 'he'?" Mabel asked.

"The dream demon, Bill Cipher." Wendy said, "These symbols are his names for us. They give us power, but all ten symbols can not be in the same place at once otherwise danger shall be unleashed upon the world."

"So when these symbols appear bill is near by?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Wendy said.

"Ok, well lets get going if we are going to get to Dipper, before he is lost forever." Henry said, walking deeper into the labyrinth, The others followed wondering where Bill Cipher was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5: Abilities?

**Chapter 5: Abilities?**

The moment Dipper walked into the darkness he knew he would not be able to see a thing. It was pitch black, no torches were on the walls. He heard a noise behind him. He knew the labyrinth master would know he escaped soon. He still couldn't see a thing and tripped on a rock. He tried to figure out where he was but he couldn't even see 2 feet ahead of him, how would he escape? He uncovered his left hand, noticing that the light was glowing bright enough to light his path a little. He used the symbol of a pine tree to navigate down the tunnel. He heard a noise behind him, he knew that something was following him. He turned around to see a small wolf like creature, stalking him. He began to back away slowly.

"Easy boy I don't want any trouble." He said to it.

He felt weird talking to a wolf, when he knew it couldn't talk back. He tripped again, this time over a skeleton. As he did this the torches on the walls lit up, almost as if magic was at play. The minute they lit up, the skeletons that lined the floor began to move. They got up and looked directly at Dipper. They were dressed like roman gladiators. Knowing that if he did not do something quick he would be impaled by a skeleton, he did the only thing he could. He grabbed a sword from the nearest skeleton and ran. As he ran past more skeletons started to move. He entered a small door way, and the skeletons did not follow. He examined the sword that he had taken from the skeleton. On it was a symbol of a pine tree. Using the light that came from his left hand he read the runes etched into the top of the sword. They said, _You are going to need this. ~bill. _

"Hmm why is he trying to help me?" He said aloud to himself, immediately regretting it.

A small skeleton started trying to enter the small door way that Dipper had come through. The skeleton crawled on hands and knees, well bones and knees, and got into the small square room that Dipper had been hiding in. Dipper, not knowing what else to do, raised the sword that bill had given him and slashed through the skeleton, breaking it into a million pieces. He had no idea how he had done that, he had no idea how to sword fight in the first place. But still he ran to the other side of the room, going through yet another room, wondering about all that had happened to him, and where his new abilities had come from. He heard a yell come from the tunnel he had exited, not wanting to find out what it was. He ran, farther into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: The center seal

**Chapter 6: The center seal**

As it is Mabel wasn't too thrilled with the idea of going through a maze, that was designed to be impossible to navigate, and if that wasn't bad enough it had traps too! She ran into Soos as they came to a sudden stop. Wondering why she looked past him and saw some writing that she did not recognize.

"Hey guys what does that say?" She asked, hoping it was a map.

"Hmm i'm not sure... Henry can your book translate it?" Wendy said.

Henry takes out a journal matching Dipper's, but with a 1 on it. He began to flip through it until he found the page he was looking for.

"Ok according to my journal it says something along the lines of '_to find the exit you must harness your power. Pine trees are very powerful things. The only way to escape this place is to become what you fear most. Become pine tree. To exit this place you must become Pine Tree. Good luck ~Bill'." _Henry said translating the markings.

"Like dudes this message had to have been left for Dipper." Soos said.

"Hmm I think your right, but why would Bill help him?" Wendy asked.

"Well its obvious that he is not here anymore, but he must have been here before." Henry said.

"Hey guys! There's a tunnel over this way!" Mabel said pointing to a tunnel about the size of a normal door.

"That's the way to the center seal!" Henry said, consulting his book.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go find Dipper!" Wendy said.

"Be alert, there could be danger up ahead." Henry cautioned.

"Alright, lets go." Mabel said, raising her staff. To her surprise, it started to glow a light blue.

"That should NOT be happening!" Henry said, looking at the staff.

"What does it mean?" Mabel asked.

"It should only glow if its close to either its source of power, or close to a similar symbol."

"The other symbols are glowing too!" Mabel said, looking at her hand.

Mabel looked at Henry's hand, the symbol on his hand glowed a bright red. Wendy's symbol began to glow a bright yellow. And Soos's symbol began to glow a bright green. They looked at their hands worried.

"What does this mean?" Mabel asked them.

"It means that the center seal has activated recently." Wendy explained.

"What does that mean for Dipper?" Mabel asked, worried about her brother.

"Well unless he has escaped the circle, he is turning evil." Wendy said, with a worried look on her face.

"We have to get to him! NOW!" Mabel said running into the passage way.

"Mabel wait!" They yelled after her, but she was not listening.

She ran farther down the passage way, until she came to a large room, in the center was a small circle. There was no one inside of the circle, but there was a figure dressed in black standing on the other side of it. Mabel knew it was not Dipper, the figure was too tall, so she decided not to disturb it. She spotted to the right a small passage way leading away from the room, she guessed Dipper had to have taken that passage. With out having a second thought Mabel ran down the passage way, the others following her to try and keep up. Dipper was close, she could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7: Swords and bones

**Chapter 7: Swords and bones**

Dipper heard it, a scraping of bones against rock, the sound of bows being strung, the sound of arrows flying past his head. The skeletons were close on his tail now, he was done for if he did not do something quick. He rounded a corner, just barely dodging three arrows that went right by his head. His symbol started glowing an even brighter blue, giving away his hiding spot. He raised his sword, ready for a fight. Then all of a sudden it went quiet. He heard a few tell tail sounds of skeletons being smashed, but then silence. A voice rang out in the darkness, followed by a bright blue light. Dipper could not make out what it said, but he decided what ever it was, it was getting closer. It was almost to him, when he heard something he never thought he would hear again.

"Dipper! Where are you!" Mabel! She was nearby, she sounded very close. And worried. He heard voices yelling after her, but farther away.

"Mabel get back here!" He could tell that it was Henry who said this.

The blue light was almost to him, it was about to round the corner. He raised his sword ready for what ever came around the corner. As the blue light rounded the corner he saw, Mabel. Holding a wooden staff, about her height, glowing bright blue.

"Mabel!" Dipper said, glad to see his sister alive, "I thought i would never see you again."

"Dipper?" Mabel said, lifting her staff to see her brother, "I'm soooooooooooo glad your ok."

"Uhh Mabel, duck!" Dipper said, seeing a skeleton creeping up behind her. As Mabel ducked Dipper slashed through the skeleton, turning it to dust.

"Thanks."

"We have to move, now!"

"Agreed but which way?"

"That way." Dipper said pointing down the tunnel away from the area where the skeletons appeared.

As he and Mabel ran down the passage, they came to a small hole. More like a pit. Skeletons were right behind them, getting ready to kill them. They had no choice, they had to jump.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"One, two, three!" They counted together, jumping over the hole.

Once they landed on the other side, unharmed. They ran a bit farther down the tunnel before stopping to rest.

"Hey Dipper, where did you get that sword?" Mabel said, looking at the sword with curiosity.

"I grabbed it off of one of the skeletons before it came alive, Bill left it there for me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Honestly I have no idea why he would do that, why he has done any of this."

"Perhaps i can answer that question." A third voice said.

Dipper and Mabel looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. They looked down both tunnels and saw no one. Then, in a bright flash of yellow light, the dream demon Bill Cipher appeared out of what seemed to be thin air.


	8. Chapter 8: The search for the twins

**Chapter 8: The search for the twins**

Henry was having a bad enough day without losing Mabel. He had no idea how but she had run faster then both him, Wendy, and Soos. Now they had to find her, and Dipper. Otherwise they could be lost in the labyrinth forever.

"Wendy, Soos, we need to find them." He said to them.

"Knowing Mabel she is probably with Dipper." Wendy said.

"Well dudes at least their together." Soos said.

"Yes but the question is where are they?" Henry pointed out.

"Well we know they didn't go that way." Wendy said pointing down the dark passage to the right, which must mean they went through that hole over there."

"Well if that is true then we have a new problem now." Henry said, "How are we going to catch up with them?"

"Lets start by going through the hole first, and then lets see where that gets us." Wendy said, starting to go through the hole.

They entered the hole to find themselves inside of a small square room, they saw a spot where it looked like Dipper had been sitting in the corner of the room.

"Look he was sitting here!" Henry said, pointing to the lack of dust.

"That must mean they went that way." Wendy said, pointing ahead of them to the tunnel.

"Well what are we waiting for dudes come on!" Soos said, already walking down the tunnel, sword ready.

The others followed, noticing as they walked skeleton bones that had been broken apart. They came to a t in the tunnel, where they could go right or left. Not knowing what to do, Henry consulted the book. Finding very little of importance in the book, he decided to rely on his observance. He looked to the left tunnel, he saw at the entrance bones that had been broken, but also to his surprise no torches had been lit down that path, he looked down the other path, noticing a small spot where the dust had been disturbed, almost as if two people had been sitting there. He quietly motioned to the others that they went right, making a mental note which way they were going. As they walked down the tunnel, they heard bones scraping against rock ahead of them. They got their weapons ready, and sure enough a small group of skeletons were standing on one side of a large pit. Henry muttered a spell from his book, setting the nearest skeleton on fire. Wendy notched two arrows and fired, two more skeletons went down. Soos ran in charging, and swinging wildly, slashing apart the remaining skeletons. They looked across the pit and Henry wondered. How had they made that jump, it was ten feet across. Henry muttered yet another spell and he, Wendy, and Soos appeared on the other side. They began to walk forward, but a small field of energy blocked their path. The energy glowed bright blue with two symbols on it, a pine tree, and a shooting star.

"What do we do now?" Wendy asked, looking at the sheild.

"Something tells me that they are on the other side of this field of energy, we just need to figure out how to break it down." Henry said, "Give me some time to read through my book and see if i can find anything on this type of blocker.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and Lies

**Chapter 9: Truth and lies**

Dipper stared at the dream demon, bill.

"Bill. Why have you been helping me?" Dipper asked.

"I need you alive, trust me if you knew my motives you would be helping me." Bill replied.

"Well what are your motives?" Dipper asked.

"I'm sorry pine tree but I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell us?" Dipper said.

"If i did you wouldn't do your part." Bill replied, checking a watch on his hand, "But I am afraid that I do not have much more time."

"Tell me one last thing, why do you call us pine tree and shooting star?" Dipper asked him, very curious about the matter.

"I am afraid i can not reveal that to you pine tree. But use the sword i gave you, and look for the shield." Bill said as he vanished into a bright yellow light as ten symbols circled around him.

"Ugh i hate it when he does that." Dipper said aloud.

"We should get moving, otherwise there is no telling what could come after us." Mabel said.

"Alright i think we should go that way." Dipper said pointing down the tunnel.

They began to walk down the stone passage way, aware of everything that happened around them. They came to a room that seemed different then the others. A yellow glow came from above but it was not sunlight, it was some kind of magical spell that allowed them to see. Runes were on the wall, Dipper immediately got out his journal and began to translate them. As he was doing this Mabel began to walk around the room, examining all the odd markings. She came to the center where a small stone pedestal stood.

"Hey Dipper come take a look at this." She said, a bit to loudly.

"What is it?" Dipper said, looking up from his translations and coming over to meet his twin sister.

"I don't know, but it looks like a key hole."

"Of course!" Dipper said, looking down at his translation, "The runes on the wall say _the sacred sword shall unlock the way. _If this is the key hole then there must be a key somewhere!"

"Hey look its a pine tree." Mabel said as she pointed to the base of the pedestal.

"Wait if that is a pine tree, that could mean..." Dipper held up his sword, and placed it slowly into the pedestal.

At first nothing happened, but then the stone wall behind them began to move, it moved aside to reveal a small wooden chest. Dipper and Mabel walked over to it, wanting to find out what was inside of it. Dipper examined the chest, there didn't seem to be any form of defensive device guarding it, but just to be safe he wondered if they should stand back and wait a second. Mabel however had other plans. She walked over to the chest and opened it. Dipper followed, wanting to see what was inside. Contained inside was a small metal shield, and a sheath for a sword. The shield had a pine tree symbol on it. Knowing this was meant for him Dipper slowly grabbed the shield, and the sheath out of the chest and examined them. As the shield was picked up a note appeared in the chest. It read _You wanted a clue, here it is. I was once human, but was cursed to be a demon for what my father did. The only clue to my identity is my last name. Pines ~bill._ Dipper and Mabel stared at each other, speechless. Bill was related to them!?


	10. Chapter 10: Flames in the dark

**Chapter 10: Flames in the dark**

Henry was reading through his book, trying to locate anything that could help them, but all he found was the same page he always looked at. On it was bill cipher, around him were ten symbols, but something was different about this page this time. The pine tree symbol and the shooting star were glowing blue. But the six fingered hand was glowing red, the ice symbols was glowing yellow, and the question mark began to glow green. He stared at the page for a second, and then he closed the book.

"Find anything Henry?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing useful." He replied.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Soos asked.

"I do have one idea, in theory if the wall is being held up by the power of two symbols it is possible that the power of three symbols will break it." Henry said, wondering if his idea would work.

"Ok lets give it a try, what do we have to do?" Wendy said.

"Soos, you hit it with your sword, Wendy, fire a arrow at it, both while i cast a spell at it. In theory if we do all of these things at once the wall should break."

"Alright then lets try it."

"On my count, one, two, three!"

Wendy shot an arrow at the wall, as Soos hit it with his sword and Henry's spell hit it, at first nothing happened, but then three symbols glowed brightly in the air in front of the wall, and the wall vanished. They walked through the doorway to find themselves in complete darkness. Henry's spell had gone out, and he couldn't reactivate it.

"Henry! Whats up with the lights?" Wendy said.

"There must be some kind of spell inhibitor around this area, my spell won't reactivate." Henry replied, tripping over a rock.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Soos asked.

"Wait is that a light up ahead?" Henry said, squinting to see it better.

There was a small flame glowing in the dark ahead of them, they walked to it, and no sooner then they reached it did it move. It went farther down the tunnel until they reached another cross roads. Three flames appeared here, one red, one yellow, and one blue.

"Which one do we follow now?" Wendy asked, looking at the flames.

"Pick a color." Henry said.

"I say we go down the blue tunnel." Soos recommended.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Blue is the color of Dipper and Mabel's symbols, so wouldn't they have followed the blue flame?"

"I suppose it makes sense, ok lets try it." Henry said.

They followed the blue flame path for a while until they came to something they never thought they would see, they came to a room filled with runes. In the middle of the room was a small slot, for placing a sword of some kind. A strange blue light came from the roof. Instead of examining the runes on the walls, Henry decided to examine the stone slot in the middle of the room. He walked up to it and noticed a small question mark symbol right near it.

"Hey Soos, i think you should try placing your sword in this slot, it has your symbol." He said to Soos.

"Alright." Soos said, placing his sword slowly into the slot.

A small stone tunnel opened to their left, revealing a small wooden chest. They slowly walked up to it and opened it. Inside was a small compass, etched into it was a symbol of a pine tree. A note was tucked under the compass. It read _For finding Pine Tree. ~Bill._

"Why would he leave this for us?" Wendy said.

"Well there is no telling why, but I think we should follow it." Henry said, pointing it and following the directions it gave, slowly into the darkness of the maze. All of them wondering, why would bill do this?


	11. Chapter 11: Dangers in the dark

**Chapter 11: Dangers in the dark**

Dipper and Mabel stared at the note in disbelief. They stood there for a moment, wondering if what they saw was true. Then there was a loud boom down one of the other tunnels. Dipper raised his sword and shield ready to defend himself against any creature that came down the tunnel. Mabel raised her staff, ready to attack. But they were not prepared for what came through the tunnel. A giant black knight emerged from the tunnel. He carried two swords and a bow on his back. He drew the larger of his swords, and raised it, ready to attack and kill them both. He started to slowly walk to them, and got ready to slice them to bits.

"What is that thing?" Mabel yelled to Dipper, dodging a slice from the creature.

"How should i know?" Dipper yelled back, blocking a blow with his shield.

"Well we have to do something!"

"Try attacking him!"

Dipper, blocking yet another blow using his shield, Slices at the creature. He connects with it and is able to slice off some of its armor. The creature jumps backward, with amazing speed, and draws its bow. It pulls back and gets ready to fire at Dipper. Before he can react Mabel raises her staff and a field of blue light protects them from the arrow. Dipper runs forward and slices at the creature again. The creature drops its bow and draws its final weapon. Before it can use it Mabel fires a beam of pure blue light from her staff, destroying the creature.

They ran into the darkness, thinking about the creature, its sudden appearance. And the note that had been left for them saying that they were related to a psychopath.


End file.
